Another Lesson
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Takes place right after the new episode Go What happens when cleaning the tower triggers a memory? RobinStarfire Oneshot


Just a little Robin and Starfire one-shot inspired by the new fabulous episode Go. Major Go spoilers, so if you haven't seen Go see it before you read this because I wouldn't want to be the one to spoil the best part for you. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but you can imagine, what with me being a HUGE Robin and Starfire shipper, did when I saw them kiss. ROBIN AND STARFIRE FOREVER!

On with the show…

_**Another Lesson**_

Robin looked out the window of Titans Tower. Jump City's naturally warm climate usually didn't allow for snow very often but now it was coming down hard. Robin sighed. For once there was nothing to do, no villains to fight. Beastboy was being pretty quiet so he couldn't go yell at Beastboy for being too loud. Cyborg was totally wrapped up in fixing his recently destroyed T-car so he couldn't ask him if they could play video games together. Raven was meditating so he couldn't ask her about dark magic- not that he really wanted to, anyways, but his boredom was making it sound tempting. And Starfire…he didn't even know where Starfire was.

With a bored sigh Robin decided to do something constructive instead of sitting and trying to figure out where Starfire was: he would clean. Oh yes, it was a mighty risky job. Who knew what Beastboy had stuffed into the cabinets in the Titans main room. It took a brave soul to clean at Titans Tower, but Robin decided to take the risk. He was wearing gloves, anyways.

He opened the first cabinet and an avalanche of junk fell on top of the Boy Wonder. Robin struggled and pushed the heap off of him.

"Well, I'm going in," He whispered to himself as he started to sort through the junk.

Ten minutes later Robin was still going through the pile. He hadn't found anything of much interest yet. Just two rotten banana peals, a joke book, an old car magazine, and a monkey wrench. Robin sighed and got up to through away the banana peals when something in the back of the cabinet caught his eye. He threw the banana peals down and dug into the cabinet, and pulled out the object that had caught his eye: a shiny silver photo album. Robin took the photo album and plopped down on the couch. He pried open the front cover and began flipping through. He remembered these pictures. They were of the Titans first days at the tower and as a team in general.

The first few pictures were of them standing on the shore of Titans Tower Island while the Tower was being built in the background. Beastboy sat in front of the group, a huge smile wide on his face. Beastboy was the one who had really grown up since then. He was much more mature, and taller, and maybe even wiser. Cyborg stood behind Beastboy. Cyborg had just become accepting of himself in those first days. Raven stood next to Cyborg, putting forward one of her few smiles.

And then there was Robin himself, looking the same. And next to Robin was none other then Starfire. It was so different back then, right when they had first met her. Right now, looking at her picture, his heart was melting. But he didn't want to admit it, and he shrugged the feeling off.

And suddenly, his mind snapped to the memory that was ever-lingering in the back of his mind…

_The strange alien girl, clad in a weird outfit, who had just destroyed his beloved pizza shop, the first place he had been to in this new city, grabbed him. And kissed him._

Robin lingered on the memory for a few moments, staring off into space.

"Robin?"

The voice pulled him out of the memory. He turned around and upon seeing the speaker turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh, heh, hi Star" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire perched herself on the top of the couch and peered over Robin's shoulder.

"That is a picture of the first few weeks of our team, yes?" She asked as she leaned over, her face almost too close to his.

"Uhm, yeah. See, they're building the tower in the background" He said, pointing to the back of the picture.

Starfire nodded "Things were…different back then."

Robin took a deep breath "Starfire?"

"Yes friend Robin?"

"Do you…do you remember, when you first came to earth and you were all mad and we were fighting and….you kissed me?"

Starfire nodded "Of course."

"Why did you do that? I mean, not that I…well, what I meant to say was…"

Starfire giggled "Kissing is the way that my people learn a new language. By kissing you I was able to learn the English"

Robin looked away, embarrassed "Oh…"

Starfire looked away as well .

"That was not the only reason, though" she said a few moments later, breaking the silence.

"What was it then?" Robin asked

"Maybe I just thought you were….cute" Starfire looked away, her face turning bright pink.

Robin, who was still facing the other direction, had a wide, bright smile on his face. His heart was beating fast and he felt like running around the room, stealing Cyborg's catch phrase and yelling 'BOOYA!'

But he didn't. Instead he turned around and pulled Starfire into his arms, two inches away from his face.

"Really? Because I think you're cute too," He quickly kissed Starfire. It only lasted a minute, but in their heads it was a life time. They broke away and Starfire giggled and rested her head on Robin's shoulder.

She whispered in his ear "I don't think I ever did the thanking you for being so nice to me when I first arrived on your planet"

"Well, we're even because I never gave you any other English lessons" He said with a chuckle, and they kissed again, both of them thanking their lucky stars for that day those years ago. The day when a strange girl learned what it meant to be nice, a day when a strange girl decided she needed to learn English.

**End**

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
